Moon Children
The Moon Children, or the Ithilhini, are a special category of people which can be seen among the Dwares, Elves and Humans. Main Informations Although the Moon Children are mostly seen among elves, Dwares and Humans can have some of them too. They are normaly born during a full moon night. They can recieve special abilities, a bigger strenght or even a bigger wisdom at a very young age. Moon Children among Dwares These children are mostly born with an excessive strenght. They can resist to many troubles and are living longer than other dwares ( the normal lifespan of dwares is around 350 years, Moon Children can live more than 500 years ). This category of people ise mostly compared with gods and can be quickly sent to the court because of their extreme wisdom. Also, their strenght is making them be effective on battlefields. Dabren of Moria was the most known moon child who became the ruller of Moria during the King's missingness in the early Third Age, dying after more than 600 years of life. Their wisdom is important for people who are rulling them, because these dwares are able to take decisions very quickly and can also have a long speech since their childhood. Dwarish Moon Children can learn how to speak other langages and are commonly able to avoid any conflicts between their race and other ones. However, Moon Children among dwares became an extremely rare thing during the late Third Age and is considered like to be a miracle if some dwares can be born with Moon Children faculties. Moon Children among Humans These children are extremely rare. Not all human children born during a fullmoon can gain a bigger strenght and powers. Those who can are mostly compared with witches or wizzard due to the thing that they can manipulate some powers such as wind or water. Human moon children can manipulate some healing powers and are usualy extremely usefull during battle and fights, named as great healers in courts. However, unlike dwares, human moon children's lives are shortened. Most of them die between 25 and 40 years old, looking extremely young for their ages. The song " The old woman " or " In bessdôr " in Sindarin, was about the life of a widow who lost her husband, a moon child, and who is still mourning for years after his death. The song was originaly written for elves who lately translated it in Sindarin. The human moon children are mostly send away from their lands in order to avoid their families to suffer the day when their children would die. Human Moon Children are commonly called " Young Souls " because of their short lives and " forever young " appearance. After their death, their bodies do not taint, they are mostly burried on the top of Moutains in Human Sanctuaries. Moon Children among Elves The Moon Children are mostly born as elves, during full moons. These moon children are commonly treated like to be half-maiars or even gods themselves. Born during a full-moon, they can inherrit of extreme powers and strenght. A lot of them can controll wind and water, but a majority of them is able to controll hearth and have healing powers. The Elvish Moon Children can addapt themselves to any situations, and are wise extremely quickly during their childhood. It is a way easier for them to developp their skills than other elves, quickly able to read and write as young children. These Moon Children can also learn how to speak each langages of Middle Earth and are commonly able to speak the Valarin and can understand the Black Speech. The princess Ithilwen of Mirkwood is one of the most known elves who was a Moon Child with Ainion. These people are able to controll any natural power and are mostly compared with Maiar because of their wisdom and their inner force. Because of this rank, most of the Moon Children are living in Aman next to the Ainur as councellors. Their powers are making people think that they are able to rule any land and that anyone can trust them. Appearance Basically, Moon Children have a light blond hair color and blue, grey or white eyes, with a pale skin. However, some of them can have a darker skin color or darker hair. Dwares Some dwarf women have a beard, but female Moon Children haven't. Most of these dwares are looking taller than most of their race, their hair is sometimes as long as the hair of an elf. Men Moon Children are looking exactly like any other dwares except that they are a bit taller. A big part of them is compared with teenage humans because of their size. Humans Nothing really differenciates the Moon Children from their race, except the thing that they don't get old with the time. Women have an extremely long hair and are mostly wearing white necklaces, while men can't grow a beard and can't look older than what they really are. Human moon children are looking extremely young until their death and are a bit taller than other humans. Elves As for the humans, elves are hard to differenciate from their race. Because of their light hair, most of them can perfectly match with the Teleri race. Most of elves are called " Descents of Varda " because of their links with the stars and the moon. Each Moon Children are mostly wearing a flower crown to show that they are different from any other elves. Category:Categories